


Drastic Measures

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, doc is doing his best to control this horrible man, i think ? idk how to tag, light arguing, o malley is mean, talking to a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Malley and Doc have a talk, and Doc has to resort to drastic measures to make O'Malley stop being such a bully (to the Reds and Blues).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

> they r arguing bc o'malley wants doc to help him kill the reds and blues probably

"O'Malley, stop being so rude!" Doc scoffed, glaring at the mirror. The mirror made conversations easier for the both of them, as they both imaged the mirror as the other person. 

Although Doc thought glaring at people was especially impolite, O'Malley wouldn't take him seriously otherwise. O'Malley laughed evilly.

"Of course I am going to be rude, you fool! I am trying to conquer the world!" He cackled. Doc tsked in disappointment, expecting better from the AI.

"If you're mean to others, then everyone will be mean to you!" Doc said matter-of-factly, hoping that he'd understand. O'Malley shook his head.

"If anyone is mean to me, then I'll just kill them!" Doc gasped. How could he be so harsh?

"Don't think like that!" Doc put his hands on the mirror. "If you want people to be nice to you, then you have to be nice to them! Being mean will only enter you into a loop of hatred. That's what happened to the reds and blues, but then they learned to work together! Why can't you work with them, too?"

"Pshh, those fools. They're useless! They'd be better off dead."

"O'Malley!" Doc exclaimed. "Do you not know how to love someone? Look, I'll show you!"

"If you are going to do what I think you are going to do, I will kill you!"

"I'm gonna do it, O'Malley."

"No!" O'Malley wailed helplessly as Doc leaned into the mirror.

Short and sweet. Doc, slightly embarrassed, wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking at the mark his lips had left on the mirror. O'Malley took control of the body and immediately started aggressively wiping his mouth and spitting.

"Argh- Ack! You fool! You probably have cooties!" O'Malley hissed, blushing and feeling like a fool himself. Doc let O'Malley work the body as he made himself presentable, still fuming and complaining about what Doc had done. O'Malley looked into the mirror.

"Do me a favor and never do that again, you fool." He said, still miffed. "And... Thank you." he muttered. He quickly leaned into the mirror and, mimicking what Doc had done, pecked the cold glass, and left the bathroom.

Doc stood outside the bathroom door, O'Malley forcing him to take the body again. Raising his hand to his lips, he was stunned. "Don't think anything of this, you fool..." O'Malley mumbled, making Doc walk to where Lopez had been waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs 2 be more cute fluffy doc x o malley stuff ,, also its 1 AM sorry 4 mistakes im tired


End file.
